


Prom Night to Remember

by Fayolinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Queer as Folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayolinn/pseuds/Fayolinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren asks Levi to be his date at his highschool prom, but Levi isn't easily persuaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt/request on Tumblr, and nearly everything's borrowed from the scene of Queer as Folk listed below.
> 
> [Ends around the 5:20 mark. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9u_Y2u2ZAk]

The beat of the music playing overhead pounded insistently against his eardrums, drowning out almost every other sound. Occasionally his ears would catch a peal of laughter, the clinking of glasses, even a catcall – most likely directed towards someone else, but Levi sneered anyway. He kept his wings tucked tightly against his back as he strode through the club, shuddering with disgust every time someone had the audacity to venture too close and brush against them. There were times he craved physical contact and then there were times he avoided it like the plague. He was definitely in the mood for the latter right now.

Spinning on his heel, Levi turned the corner to descend down a flight of stairs at the same time his cell phone buzzed against his thigh. Reaching into his pocket with the tiniest of sighs – how was he ever going to have a decent conversation with this level of noise? – he brought it up to his ear.

“He’s far too young for you.”

Levi faltered, momentarily confused. For one, he instantly recognized that voice – yet it also hadn’t come from his phone, but from… overhead? Glancing upwards, Levi’s eyes narrowed a fraction as his gaze zeroed in on the source of the voice.

“Eren.”

He watched as the young brunette smirked from his higher vantage point before moving closer, ducking down on the second level of railing. “Wanna dance?” Eren asked as Levi shoved his cell back into his pocket; he’d call them back.

Feigning a thoughtful expression, Levi pursed his lips for added effect. “I’m going to go with no. In my advanced years, I might fall and break my head.” He didn’t have time for this – if Eren was here, he was probably with friends and if he had any sense in that dense head of his, he’d leave Levi alone and go back to them. Turning away from Eren, he moved to continue down the stairs.

But Eren wasn’t done. Reaching out, he grasped Levi’s shoulder – careful to avoid the wings – and pulled him back. “Would you stop with the ‘old age’ shit already? It’s not like you’re forty.” Levi frowned up at him, but the boy refused to be deterred. “What are you doing Friday night?”

Levi furrowed his brow – Eren wasn’t going to give up easy; he needed to feed the brat something. “Friday, Friday, Friday…” Levi brought a hand up to his temple, massaging it like he was contemplating something deeply profound. “My short term memory’s not what it used to be—”

“Do you want to come to my prom with me?”

What? Levi’s wings twitched as he focused directly on Eren again, momentarily forgetting to act indifferent. What kind of shit was he spewing about? Then his attitude kicked into gear again and he regained his composure. “As what? Your _chaperone_?”

Eren, to his credit, kept his gaze even. “As my _date_.”

Levi looked away, chewing his tongue between his teeth. Great. The kid was being serious, wasn’t he? Well, if he must… “I’d love to,” he said suddenly, facing Eren with a sweet smile.

That caught the boy by surprise. “Yeah?” Eren’s hopeful tone matched the light in his eyes as he shuffled his wings excitedly.

Levi nodded, leaning forward teasingly. “But my prom dress is still in the dry cleaner’s,” he murmured softly, smirking.

Eren’s wings drooped. “Oh, come on—”

“Are you out of your mind, brat?” Levi’s smile had vanished and he fixed Eren with a piercing look. “Go ask some girl, for all I care.”

“I don’t want to go with _some girl_ ,” Eren pleaded, leaning further to grab Levi’s hand. He didn’t pull away. Eren’s blue-green eyes held Levi’s imploringly as he added on a quieter note, almost so Levi couldn’t hear: “I want to go with someone I care about… and if that happens to be a guy… who cares?”

Levi pulled his hand from Eren’s grip, breaking eye contact, but the way he adjusted his wings uncomfortably was unmistakable. “Yeah, because that’s just what I need, to be in a dance with a bunch of fucking eighteen year olds.”

“I thought you liked fucking eighteen year olds.”

He could just _hear_ the way the stupid brat was smiling through those words, basking in the glory of his small victory. Cheeky. If they were elsewhere, Levi might’ve even rewarded him for it – but now wasn’t that time.

Lifting his head, Levi let his lips hover beside Eren’s ear, reveling in the way Eren shivered when his breath made contact with the boy’s skin. “Go buy a corsage… for _someone else_.” And then he left. He left because he didn’t want to see the disappointment marring Eren’s features, though what did it fucking matter? He could visualize it perfectly even as he walked away, wings unnaturally stiff and heart unusually heavy.

Men in their early thirties didn’t go to highschool proms.

* * *

But he wasn’t like most men.

A multitude of thoughts raced through his head, most including varying degrees of _what the fuck am I doing here?_ Levi straightened as he sauntered through the crowd, doing his best to appear of respectable stature (though that was nigh fucking impossible since every kid Eren’s age seemed to tower over him like big-ass trees).

Since the moment he had arrived, he had been met by an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. It was like the night at the bar all over again – music blasting overhead, loud people crowding his space – except this time the vast majority of the attendees were half his age. Fantastic. At least it was easy to pass by unnoticed; the people at the door had, after one once-over, merely assumed he was a student even without a proper ID check. Idiots.

Eren wasn’t too hard to find. The kid radiated some type of aura that made him stick out like a sore thumb, though Hanji made it her personal goal to remind him he was the only one who thought that way. He really needed to stop confiding his feelings with her.

The brunette was dancing – swaying, more rather – with _some girl_ , just like Levi had told him to. He seemed to recall her name was Annie. She was pretty, in a sense; blonde, short, with a curved nose and hooded eyes. Her wings were compact like Levi’s, the feathers the same shade as her hair with deep golden trim. Annie’s dress was a light peachy color, simple yet elegant, and it was her who pointed out Levi to Eren with a simple point of her finger.

Eren’s eyes widened significantly as Levi approached, mouth falling open and wings going slightly slack. Annie regarded him silently, hand resting lightly on her hip as Levi’s lips slid into a practiced grin and he flicked Eren’s chin in an upward motion to shut his mouth. Recovering, Eren flashed a smile that all but yelled ‘I told you so.’

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be caught dead in a room full of eighteen year olds.” The kid couldn’t help himself, he had to say something aloud.

Levi shrugged, casting a look around the spacious room. “I thought I’d recapture some of my lost youth,” he replied, reaching out to run his finger beneath the lapel of Eren’s jacket. Annie cleared her throat and pointedly looked away, but she had succeeded in capturing Levi’s attention. He turned to her, raising a thin, pointed eyebrow.

“Looking hot, Leonhart,” he purred, flirtation oozing like honey from his voice. Catching Eren’s dumbfounded look from his peripheral vision, he couldn’t help but add, “I’d fuck you” with a casual lift of his shoulder.

Annie played along, a ghost of a smile dancing on her lips. “You too,” she returned, and yeah, Levi liked her. If he weren’t so damn gay, then he probably _would_ fuck her – but Eren looked ready to either cry or scream, so Levi stepped forward. Game was over.

“Mind if I borrow your date?” Levi’s eyes were only for Eren now, and that seemed to calm the boy down. Annie laughed once and waved her hand, as if to shoo them away, before melding with the crowd.

Eren looked ready to speak but Levi wasn’t ready yet for conversation. It had taken him days to work up the motivation to even show up and he wasn’t going to start doubting himself the moment Eren decided to ask why. Taking Eren’s hand in his, he lead the way to the dance floor just as the music faded into a softer song – what he soon realized to be “Save the Last Dance For Me” by The Drifters. Levi was all for showing off something that was his and if Eren wanted to dance, then he was going to get one.

The lights dimmed even further except for where they stood now, highlighted by silver lighting from above. The crowd had hushed and receded, giving them proper room to move and finally just _breathe_ – Levi felt his chest loosen as he stretched his wings experimentally, shaking his feathers free. He began to sway to the music and Eren quickly followed and from their close proximity, Levi could tell by his shaky breath the boy was nervous.

Feeling a pang of sympathy, Levi took his ivory scarf adorning his neck and slowly draped it around Eren’s, pulling the younger man closer along with the lyrics _“let him hold you tight.”_ Eren seemed to gain confidence from the gesture, smiling lightly as they began to move, both their steps evenly matched. Levi guided one of Eren’s hands to his waist, slid his own onto Eren’s shoulder, and held Eren’s other hand gently with his at the words _“You can smile every smile for the man who held your hand ‘neath the pale moonlight.”_

On a normal occasion, Levi wasn’t down for ‘sentimental shit’ like this – dancing in front of a crowd just barely entering adulthood, dressed in formal wear and holding hands as they glided across the dance floor. But as Levi looked up into Eren’s face and caught a glimpse of the pure, radiating happiness on the boy’s face, seeing his genuine joy… if he could make Eren smile like that, it was more than worth it.

Levi let another verse roll by before he quirked an eyebrow at Eren, daring him to make a move. Eren swallowed, but didn’t disappoint; he stepped back, extending an arm and Levi went with it, twirling beneath and flaring his wings as he did so. He saw Eren go breathless watching him and Levi grinned, pulling Eren back so they stood chest to chest. Eren leaned down to rest his nose alongside Levi’s, and Levi took the opportunity to shake the curve of his hips – not close enough for friction, he had to remind himself that this was a _highschool_ dance, but enough to make Eren gasp.

“Levi,” Eren breathed, but Levi silenced him with an alluring look, raising Eren’s arm to twirl a couple more times. They passed Annie, who stood watching in the front row with a faint smirk, as well as a couple more of Eren’s friends that Levi recognized – most of whom appeared to be in shock or awe. Levi turned away from them, adding an unnecessary, showy flick of his hair, stretching his wings to their complete wingspan and causing a few people to shuffle backwards. He liked the attention.

Bringing his hands in to the buttons of Eren’s jacket, Levi held Eren’s gaze as he undid them one by one in an agonizingly slow manner. Eren searched Levi’s mouth hungrily with his own but Levi chuckled softly, ducking out of the way as he sensually slid his fingers beneath the jacket and over Eren’s shoulders, tossing it directly into Annie’s arms.

Levi broke away from Eren’s frustrated growl with a laugh, spinning again with undeniable grace. He pirouetted with fluid motion, one arm tucked behind his back, catching Eren’s eye for a split second each time he passed.

After a half a dozen times, if not more, he let out a sigh of surprise as Eren brought him in, intent on taking the initiative. Holding Levi to his body, he stopped their momentum and dipped the older man slowly, wings extended upright vertically, and Levi couldn’t help but be impressed by how steady and strong he was. Levi hummed appreciatively as he wrapped an ankle around Eren’s thigh and had to choke back a moan as Eren placed a kiss on his exposed neck.

But Eren wasn’t finished. Swinging Levi back upright, Eren twirled them together, nose-to-nose, and Levi felt his feet leave the floor. Just as he was about to praise the boy, Eren took the opportunity to plaster their mouths together, lips capturing Levi’s impatiently. Levi closed his eyes, deciding actions served as a better commendation than words in this situation anyway.

They each brought a hand up to cradle the back of the other’s neck, deepening the kiss as they still rocked to the song. Eren’s moves were unexpectedly dominating and Levi liked it far more than he’d ever admit; it took every ounce of his willpower to not grind unashamedly against his boyfriend right then and there, where surely a school official was watching. With that in mind, Levi ended the kiss, countering Eren’s disappointed glare with a glare of his own that reeked with promise. _“Later,”_ he mouthed as the song came to a close, wings quivering with energy. The audience burst into applause and Levi smiled slyly before leading Eren away.

* * *

“Did you see their faces?” Eren beamed as they neared Levi’s car, his grin a mile wide. Levi laughed under his breath, shaking his head. Maybe he had shown off a little _too_ much; he hadn’t even had anything to drink.

“Yeah,” he finally agreed, squeezing Eren’s hand. “Gave them a prom they’ll never forget.”

“Yeah.” Eren still sounded breathless as Levi turned to face him, leaning back against his black camaro, feathers splayed behind him. “Me neither.” He tugged his hand free of Levi’s to grab the scarf still hanging around his neck and returned it to its owner, leaning close until their foreheads touched. “Best night of my life.”

 “Hmm.” Steel gray eyes shone against blue-green. “It _was_ ridiculously romantic.”

A comfortable silence lapsed between the two in which they were simply content to stare at one another. But eventually it became all too much and Levi was stretching his neck to kiss Eren tenderly, gently, to show that as possessive as he could be, he was equally capable of being a sweet, caring boyfriend. When he wanted to be, that is.

Levi placed another small kiss to the corner of Eren’s mouth, lingering there before pressing his nose just beneath Eren’s ear. Kissing him there, Levi then pushed him away before wrapping the scarf back around Eren, fingers brushing against the silk. “Later,” he whispered, fingertips resting on Eren’s chest before he ducked inside the car. If he didn’t leave now, he’d end up banging the boy in his car in a _highschool parking lot_. It happened to get pretty cramped with just one pair of wings inside, let alone two.

He started the car just as he heard a thump on the window beside him, jumping at the sound. “ _Shit_ ,” he swore as he rolled down the window, meeting Eren’s imploring puppy eyes with a scowl. “You got fingerprints on my window, brat.”

“When is ‘later’?”

Levi blinked at him. “What?”

“You said ‘later’ right after the dance, and just now you said ‘later’ again – so _when is ‘later’_?”

Levi leaned against the steering wheel, exhaling loudly. “Eren, it’s a school night—”

“It’s Friday.”

Shit.

Levi ran a hand through his hair, letting his bangs fall into his eyes. In all honesty, he had wanted to return home alone to erase the evidence that his home was a mess. It rarely happened, if ever, but he had taken so long in preening and preparing that he had already been late to the dance as it had been. No doubt Eren would point it out as soon as he saw how unnaturally unclean the place was (though Levi’s standards of clean far surpassed the definition of normal).

With a quick glance to Eren’s pants, he realized the boy was desperate, and as he shifted in his seat, he couldn’t deny he was, too.

“Get in,” he finally muttered as Eren practically hopped over his car with a flutter of his wings, sliding in eagerly into the passenger’s seat. “Horny brat.”

“Could say the same for you.”

“You’re dirty.”

“I learned from the best.”


End file.
